Technical Field
The present disclosures relate to a printing system and a method of controlling the printing system.
Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an image forming apparatus configured to detect a remaining amount of sheets in a sheet feed tray, and notify a user of an alert when the detected remaining amount of the sheets is less than a particular threshold level. In such a conventional image forming apparatus, by selecting one of a plurality of threshold levels, the user can set whether the alert is output well before running-out of the sheets or not.